Happyfic
by LastScorpion
Summary: Clexy AU futurefic fluff.
1. Happyfic for UberTodd

Once upon a time, many long years ago, someone on my lj f-list called Ubertodd was having a bad day and asked for happyfic. 

"Specifically things that make me happy. Like: Ice cream, beaches, geeky science, Lex, naked Lex, partially clothed Lex, people making fun of Clark, massages, people wearing disguises for humorous reasons, clumsy sex, kissing up against a wall, and soft rain with distant thunder.

So, yeah. If you all wanna write something that gives me happies, that would be super. Drabbles, ficlets, whatever you have time for."

* * *

"Lex," Clark whined, leaning against the doorjamb of the rented beach house. "Come on out for a walk with me. There's no point being on vacation if you don't leave the house."

Actually, Clark could think of a couple of fun ways to spend a vacation without leaving the house. Unfortunately, Lex didn't seem interested in those. The rental had apparently, once upon a time, been a drug lab or a mad scientist's lair or something; the kitchen was strangely equipped, to say the least, and Lex was totally getting his geek on. Clark wasn't sure where Lex had gotten hold of the chemicals he was cooking up, and he wasn't completely sure that what Lex was doing with them was entirely legal, either. He hoped he'd be able to contain and clean up any resultant explosions, if absolutely necessary.

"Hmm?" Lex asked. He was titrating some mixture of something. It suddenly turned lavender and stayed that way. "Ha!" Lex exclaimed, scribbled something in a notebook, and finally looked up at Clark. "What did you say?"

Clark sighed. "I'd like you to come out for a walk with me."

"Clark, it's raining!" A lightning flash was barely visible through the wooden blinds. "I didn't come two thousand miles to wander around in the rain like a lunatic! Unlike some people, I have sense enough to come in out of the rain!"

"You came two thousand miles to get away from work and relax. With me." The distant roll of thunder finally came.

"I am away from work, as you insisted, and I am relaxing."

"You're doing chemistry."

"Chemistry is fun!"

"Fine!" Clark finally got huffy. He'd worked hard to arrange a week off from being Superman, and even harder to force Lex away from his precious LexCorp long enough to come along. He'd spent hours on the phone (in the face of considerable mocking from Lois) arranging for the few people Lex trusted (mainly Gabe and Lana) to cover things at the company. Even faced with solid proof that LexCorp wouldn't wither up and blow away if he spent a week on the beach, Lex still had to be kidnapped to come along. Apparently, now Lex was going to be all grudge-holding and not play with him. "Have a nice time all shut up inside like this! Don't set anything on fire, or explode or anything! I'm going out for a walk! I'm going to get ice cream and not bring you any!" Clark stomped off. He was careful not to break the door when he slammed it.

An hour later he was back and in a much better mood. He'd walked all over the little seaside town, and waded in the ocean, and gotten wet up to the knees. The rain had stopped, and everything smelled wonderful. He'd eaten three ice cream bars and, contrary to his promise, he'd brought one back for Lex. Rainbow sprinkles.

The walls of the kitchen were covered with purple goo. Lex's ruined clothes formed a trail leading to the bathroom.

Clark superspeeded to see if Lex was okay. He found him just getting out of the shower, completely unharmed.

"What happened?" Clark asked.

"Nothing much. Little explosion. I'm fine."

"Good thing you have sense enough to come in out of the rain. Imagine. You could have gotten all wet. Your clothes might have been ruined."

"Shut up. You didn't let me bring a labcoat."

"I'm sorry. Brought you an ice cream bar."

"Thanks."

"It stopped raining."

"I saw. Want to help me finish this ice cream, and then we can go out for a walk?"

"Actually, I had another idea," Clark said. He pushed Lex up against the wall and kissed him.


	2. Happyfic for Astrea

(So, some time after ubertodd's bad day, which led to the previous chapter, there was somebody else on my f-list whose cat died just before her birthday. She was very sad, naturally, and people were trying to cheer her up, writing her little ficlets and so on, so I did a little happyfic sequel.)

Happyfic for Astrea

* * *

Clark popped the last strawberry into his mouth. "They'll have fresh sourdough bread in twenty minutes."

"You're always hungry," Lex griped, smiling.

"And you don't eat enough to keep a bird alive," Clark smiled back. It was an old argument, too old to have any meaning left in it. "Come on, Lex. You **like** farmers' markets."

Lex muttered something that sounded like, "I like farmers," but when Clark whipped his head around to challenge him on the plural, he was looking ostentatiously innocent, which was extremely cute.

The previous day's rain had left the little seaside town smelling sweeter than anywhere had a right to smell, in this modern age. The sidewalk had a few puddles left on it, just enough to catch the brilliant morning sun and turn it into a billion spangles of reflected light.

On vacation, Clark liked to dress the way Lex liked to see him, within reason. His worn blue jeans and tight black t-shirt blended in with the locals and vacationers well enough.

The beauty of having kidnapped Lex to get him to come along on this trip was that it had let Clark pick Lex's clothes, too. Lex was looking tropical and wonderful in a white linen suit, and Clark was wondering whether it might not be better to let Lex talk him out of the farmers' market after all, and head back to the house to satisfy **other** appetites.

"Um, Lex? We don't have to stay for the..."

"Look!" Lex cut him off. He un-self-consciously took Clark's hand, and Clark marveled at how much good a vacation could do. Lex pulled Clark over to the edge of the crowd. Two girls had set up a box on a card table, with a beach umbrella over it. Their hand-lettered sign said, "Kittens Free to Good Home."


	3. Happyfic for the Wednesday100

La la la I can't hear you.  
(follows Happyfic for ubertodd and Happyfic for astrea)  
(Originally written for the wednesday100 topic "happy stories".)

* * *

"Normal people take vacations every year." 

"Normal? Did you get...?"

"Everything," Clark interrupted. He wasn't happy about going home, back to work and Superman. "Our clothes, the litter-box -- I double-checked. The only things I haven't carried to Metropolis yet are you and her."

Lex absently patted the ingenious kitten-carrier (of his own design!) as he perused the little rented beach house where they'd spent the week. "It's been nice," he said wistfully, smiling up at Clark. "Thanks for kidnapping me. And giving me a kitten."

Clark grinned back, grumpiness forgotten. "Well, she **was** free. Ready to go?"

"Anywhere, with you."


	4. Happyfic about pets

I wrote this the week the Wednesday100 topic was "Pets or other animals." It turned out way too long. :-D

* * *

Lex graciously ignored the half-hidden smiles and the odd snatches of James Bond theme music that his minions, er, um, employees couldn't seem to resist whistling. He set down the Kitten Carrier Mark Three and pressed the button. It unfolded, releasing Streaky (he never should've allowed Clark to name the kitten) and revealing her food dish, water dispenser and litter box, all ready for her and in their proper places.

"You stay here and play," Lex told the kitten. "I have a lot of work to do."

Lex entered the smooth flow of LexCorp business like a shark entering the Gulf Stream. Lunchtime came and went (he spent it returning calls to people with whom he preferred not to speak) before he looked up and noticed Streaky was gone.

Not panicking at all (really!) Lex searched the LexCorp offices. After five minutes, he dispatched Hope and a security team to look for her outside (people had been in and out all through lunch) and told his secretary to issue an All-Hands Memo that people were to be **careful **when going in and out of doors. Less and less work was being done, as more and more of his staff joined in the hunt.

Finally, Lex heard a plaintive mew and followed it out to the coffee-room terrace. There, clinging to the utmost top branch of a large potted liquid-amber tree, was his cat. She looked terrified.

"Don't worry, sweetheart," Lex called. "I'll get Maintenance out here with a ladder!"

The kitten seemed unconvinced and mewed louder. Lex picked up the house phone to get Maintenance on the job, but just then there was a whooshing sound and a swirl of garish red cape.

"Your kitten, Mr. Luthor?" Superman smiled at him and flew away.

* * *

Author's Note: Streaky was Supergirl's superpowered cat in Action Comics along about 1960. 


End file.
